kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Natalie Hamilton
Natalie Hamilton is a main character in Masked Rider: Swordblazers and acts as the show's heroine. With her father Major Hamilton, she oversees the field operations of the International Protectorate Army as the Snipe Rider. Personality Whereas Keith is of a laid-back sort, Natalie is organized, self-sufficient, and disciplined. Years of army service have rendered her cold and efficient; giving off the impression of cold-heartedness. This makes her hard to approach and hard to befriend. There is more to Natalie than her status as a soldier, but it takes quite a bit to bring it out. She has an easygoing side, manifesting in her interests in zoology and racing. Personas The Masked Riders of the International Protectorate Army utilize what they refer to as The Persona System. The system allows the Riders to enter different combat styles at will by tapping open the Break-Locks carried on their person. Different Personas have different strengths and weaknesses; with results dependent on the Rider accessing them. Snipe Persona is the Snipe Rider's default form, based on an armored archer. Using the Pelt Sniper, Snipe can fire on her foes from a distance or swat at them up close with the weapon's hinges. However her primary function in the field is reconnaissance and stealth. Utilizing her army training, she can sneak her way out of most battles other Riders would simply charge into. When in combat, Snipe relies on her acrobatics and ability to improvise to make up for her lack of raw power. When in combat, she can destroy an enemy with the Rave Rain. - Cloak= Cloak Persona is Natalie's auxilliary Persona, only seeing use in a few cases. This Persona turns Natalie's suit army-green. When activating her Battle Belt's Synchronizer ability, she becomes invisible and able to blend in with her surroundings. However, one proper shot from an enemy will undo the cloak, and by extension, the Persona. Due to this Persona's stealth-based role, it is the only Persona to lack an announcement start-up voice. Her weapons and fighting style do not change when assuming this Persona, thus Cloak Persona's Finishing Move remains the Rave Rain. }} - Combination Personas= These Personas are forms gained by using a Break-Lock containing the signature of another Rider Unit, combining the coding of both Units together. This process is known as Synchro Break-Locking. Samurai Persona is the first and only Combination Natalie receives, accepting it from Keith for use against the Dragrizer. The Samurai Combination Persona grants the Snipe Rider copies of the Samurai Rider's Clash Katanas for use in up-close combat. When used alongside Natalie's acrobatics, she becomes more evasive and sees a slight boost to her defense. This style simulates the "Rogue" class seen in many video games. Natalie can use the Clash Katanas to deal out the Feint Flash finishing move. }} - Attache Personas= The Attache Personas are artificial Personas accessed using custom-built Break-Locks designed by the International Protectorate Army. They see use against the Metal-imbued Invaders sent by the Mallakor Conclave. Attache Personas act like upgrades to the standard Personas used by the Kamen Riders as opposed to arsenal additions. While these forms are more exhaustive than standard Personas, they lack the time-limit penalties that plague Combination Personas, making them more accessible overall. Attache Snipe EX is the only Attache Persona Natalie receives. It turns her suit violet-red, and sees an overall increase in all of her attributes. }} - }} }} Trivia * N/A Category:Female Riders Category:Heroines Category:Masked Rider: Swordblazers